


Who are you?

by effigyapogee



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dreams, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/effigyapogee/pseuds/effigyapogee
Summary: She wants to know.
Kudos: 1





	Who are you?

The darkness of the room is astounding, considering that you can take in every crevice of the space, every crack in the wall. But the fact that the room is dark is what has your attention, most of all. No light seems to flicker anywhere, and you're left in silence to take in everything, and you can see despite it all. It permeates your eyes, your sockets, your head, your body, until you can feel the darkness down to your very soul. This office is dirty, run down, and you can see bugs at the corners of your vision, scattering away with the flicker of your eyes in their direction. The blinds, peeked open, offer no semblance as to where you are.  
"Who are you?"  
You see her, suddenly. The darkness is gone, your eyes filled with vision of long white hair, bright blue eyes and tanned skin. She stares at you, the rabbit ears atop her head twitching, turned towards you. She anticipates your answer. You look around, the office gone, a large bathhouse now surrounding you with soft pink candle flames dancing along the walls, warm water creating noises that are like chimes in your ears.  
"Where am I?"  
Your voice comes, and the woman's ears lower slightly. Her expression twists into, for just a moment, annoyance, before settling on confusion. You didn't answer her question, and you realize this, your mouth feeling as if it was filled with cotton suddenly. Wet hands splayed across your bare chest. It's with a slight start that your nakedness catches up to you, water lapping at your skin, warming you, making you melt under her touch.  
"Do you like answering questions with questions?"  
You open your mouth to answer, but only a moan spills out, as you melt entirely into the water. Air escapes you, and you can feel yourself drowning, water filling every crevice of your body, every little crack in your lungs. You try to cough, but only more water spills in, until you disperse, molecules split in space before coming together on land, sand beneath your hands and knees.  
You sputter and cry out, more sand spilling from your lips. White paw feet nudge your chin up, and there she is, glowering down at you from her spot on her beach towel. Her long hair is tied up, her clawed hand playing with a stray strand.  
"I wasn't done with you!"  
You blink owlishly up at her, and she leans back comfortably in her desk chair, the darkness of the room split in half by the single lightbulb illuminating her face from above.  
"Who are you?"  
"I don't know."  
She clicks her tongue. She moves around the desk, the dark office's bleak landscape strange, wrong compared to the body that she possesses in its atmosphere.  
"You're beautiful, and you're mine."  
Your eyes leap open, sunlight filling your vision. The gray-pink light of the sun streaming through your curtains leads your eyes to your clock. Too early to be awake. It was all a dream?  
You roll over, ready to go back to sleep, before something tickles your nose, and then your hand. With heart picking up, you swallow thickly before you open your eyes, and find a long strand of white hair, seeming to have been cut off and wrapped around your hand, resting on your bed as if it had been delicately set there, just for you to find. That strange woman's words echo in your mind as you look along it. It couldn't have been a dream.


End file.
